Reborn
by supgurrll
Summary: Of all the gangs, Tori and Beck were the most shocked knowing that Jade West had to leave them forever. Meanwhile, there's this mysterious new guy in Hollywood Arts who looks and acts exactly like Jade. But little did they know that the new boy was actually her. WARNING! Genderbend! Major Jori Minor Bade (Or Bake... still confused).
1. Chapter 1

**YAAY this is my first fic ever! Since I'm neither American nor English, and I flunked English at school, I'm sorry for the mispelled words. I just couldn't get this out of my head. So... Enjoy! Again, this is my first fic ever, please be nice. A constructive critics would be great. Thanks!**

* * *

"Seriously, Vega. Don't you dare touch my makeup kit!"

"Aw, why not? They're so colorful and bright! I wanna play with it." Jade could hear Tori giggle playfully over the phone. "Don't! It's not a toy, Vega. Don't be such a child." Jade could hear Tori giggled over the phone. She is now driving back to the Vega resident to grab her makeup kit that has been left there. You probably wonder what's Jade doing with a makeup kit which Tori described as 'colorful'. Well, a couple days ago, Jade was given an assignment to create a sea creature makeup for her special effects makeup class. And Mr. Gerald said it was worth 30% of her grade. Jade didn't mind about that, since she's good at monster makeups, but what was actually wazzing her off was the fact that Tori, of all people, had to be the model.

And that day, Jade was at Tori's, working out on the left arm part up until dinner time, then the rest is history. "Oh, the blue paint looks cool!" Somehow she felt Tori is now holding the plastic bottle of blue liquid in her hand. "Don't play with that thing Vega unless..." "Unless what?" "Unless you want me to 'accidentally' put grizzly glue on your face." Jade replied calmly. While in the Vega resident, Tori's smirks faded. She remembered that one time when Cat accidentally put grizzly glue on her face, so she had to do the play as a zombie-tori instead of a beautiful girl. Good times, good times. "...Okay okay! I'll put it down... _Grunch..._"

"Good. So if you just.. GAH!" Tori heard a loud crash and the phone was disconnected.

"_Jade...?"_

* * *

**How was it...? I was inspired with the monster makeup thing by "Face off" Where they had to do a waterproofed sea creature. I'll make more chapters if you like it. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guuuys! I'm back! I'm happy that you guys liked it. And there's one review that said this should be a tragedy rather than a humor. Well... I actually don't know myself. So, I'll change the genre into drama if I didn't get enough humor in it. 'Til then, thank you for the review and play nice! :D**

* * *

**Tori's P.O.V**

"_Come on... pick up! Pick up!" _I've spent the last 2 hours to call Jade back, but there's still no answer. I pushed the dial number with my sweaty hands once again, hoping that this time Jade would yell at me for calling her non-stop while she's busy. _I'm sorry, the number you are calling is unreachable for the moment. Please try again later_. I've never been this sick of hearing that voice. Oh god, where could Jade be? What's happening to her? Why isn't she calling back? Those are the questions I wanted to hear the answers so desperately since Jade disconnected her phone. After Several attempts of calling, I gave up completely. Maybe she accidentally dropped her phone on the way here? Oh come on Tori! How can you possibly lose your phone while driving? But somehwhere deep inside, I really hope she did.

I put my cellphone down and turned on the TV. And even my favorite show on that TV couldn't get my mind off Jade. I checked my phone every 5 minutes to see if there is any calls or message from her. Jade, where are you...?

A few minutes later, I received a call. When I saw the screen number, it wasn't her. But it was Cat, "Hey, Cat." She was sobbing over the phone. "Cat, what's wrong?" I asked her. "It's J-jade... S-she got hit by... A c-car, Tori..." My heart stopped. "W-what...? Okay, where is she now...?" Cat answered shakily, "I-in Grand Ave Hospital... She's in emergency room..." She continued to sob. "Okay, okay, I-I'll be there." I hung up. My face turned paler than it already was. _Jade, why...?_

_Line breakL Line break Line break_

**Normal P.O.V**

In the hospital waiting room, Cat was leaning on Andre's shoulder, crying her eyes out while mumbling something only she knows, and Andre himself looked depressed. Robbie looked frazzled as he was holding Rex like his life depends on it. And the worst of all is Beck. He was staring at the opposite direction, his outfit was a complete mess, and a deep deep hatred filled his eyes. _"I'm gonna kill that guy..."_ He murmured. When Tori arrived, everyone but Beck gave her a big tight hug. He was just sitting there, too caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Tori was now approaching him. "Beck..." But Beck still did not make any slight movements. Not even when she pulled him into a warm embrace.

"...H-how did this happen...?" Everyone was dead silent when Tori asked this. But Andre reluctantly answered, "Jade got hit by a black sportscar. And the driver also happened to be drunk that night..." He stopped for awhile, giving Tori a chance to ask further, "So... Was it a hit and run?" He shook his head, "No. The drunken driver was unconscious and was treated here too, but not as badly injured as Jade. Both cars completely ruined as well... And from what it looks like, Jade must've been on the phone when it happened." Tori placed her palms on her face and started crying really hard, "She was talking to me! She was talking to me when the accident happened! I should have hung up sooner when she said she left her makeup kit in my house!" She heard Andre whispered, "Shh... It's okay, it's okay... Jade's a strong girl, just picture this. In three weeks from now, She's going to sit with us during lunch time, maybe talk about some creepy video that she saw online, or maybe she'll come up with a new idea insulting you, and we'll just act like this accident never happened. How's that sound?" She looked at him, still sobbing, "Promise...?" To be honest, Andre couldn't promise that. He didn't even sure himself if Jade would survive. "Sure, muchacha..." After that, Jade's dad and his wife showed up. They were waiting for the doctor.

Finally, the doctor, or as the nurse calls 'Dr. Breslin' came out from the emergency room, his expression was lifeless. _That's not a good sign_. Dr. Breslin began to speak, "...I'm very sorry, we weren't able to safe the girl... It was too late..." You know, there's this feeling as if you were pushed down a cliff and you were hoping someone would catch you even though there's no one there to help, and then you hit the ground so hard that you couldn't even breathe? Yes, that's pretty much how everyone felt in this moment. Tori still couldn't believe her and Jade's phone conversation a few hours ago would be the last time she'll ever hear her voice. While Beck's eyes were vacant, not wanting to believe that the only girl he ever loved was now gone. Forever.

"You're joking, right...?"

"W-what's that supposed to mean...?" Cat said as if she was suffocated.

Mr. West was just as crushed as everyone else. Jade might not be the best daughter a father could ask for, but that doesn't mean that he stopped loving her. He remembered whan Jade invited him to a play she wrote herself, and Mr. West had to admit, she did an excellent job back there. It was just too sad that he was just lost in his pride, not showing how much he cared and proud of his little girl. And now it was too late to do that.

Beck got up from his seat, "Where are you going?" His face darkened, "To the bathroom.". After Beck was out of the sight, "Wait, isn't bathroom over that way?" Robbie pointed out the opposite direction Beck had gone to. "Yeah, but where would he-" Andre paused for awhile, realizing something was wrong. "Oh, no..." Robbie (still holding Rex) and Andre rushed towards Beck's direction, hoping they would still catch up to him. They were followed by everyone else, including Jade's parents.

The gang had finally found Beck who was heading towards a room. Andre knew that room was occupied by the man who hit Jade in the car crash. They quickly grabbed his arms. "Let me go!" Beck struggled. "Dude, strangling that guy to death won't bring her back! Pull yourself together, man!" Andre exclaimed. "How can that bitch still be alive when Jade is already dead!? Huh!? Come on, I can't be the only one who thinks that guy does not deserve to live!" He yelled back. "No. But you're the only one who wants to strangle him to death. Jade might be a cruel and vicious person, but she wouldn't want to see you become a monster because of her." Andre's word hit him like a wrecking ball. Slowly, tears were streaming down his face as he slid on his knees. Beck sobbed. "That's okay, man... We can't believe that she's gone too, you know... Sooner or later we'll have to accept that..." He cried louder as the gang and Jade's parents pulled him with a tight embrace. They can only pray that Jade would be happy with her new life somewhere.

* * *

**So... How was it? This chapter only explains Jade's death and how well the gang and her parents take the news. Trust me, if it wasn't for my bad english, this chapter would have been more emotional than this, I'm sorry. 'Til then, read, review, and play nice! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guuuys! I'm back! Sorry it took me quite awhile to update. Here in my place, national exams are coming up, so the school is holding some kind of a 'try out' test to prepare. And since I'm from the not-so-dumb family, my mom is expecting me to get a high result, even from those try outs. And that leads to me studying like crazy all night long, keeping me apart from the love of my life : Laptop. So, 'til then, read, review, and play nice! :D**

**Oh, I forgot to say the disclaimer : I don't own Victorious. If I did, the story would've been all-time jori. Mitch is iCarly's. But I do own Jake (Male!Jade) and any other OC's that might appear in this fic. **

**Jade's P.O.V**

_Nice and warm..._ Just a few minutes ago, I was in a lot of pain... Not a good kind of pain... When I open my eyes, my surrounding was in a white room. Wait, white horizon. There isn't any walls in here. Gah, Doesn't matter though. I stood up, walking forward as if my feet knows where to take me better than I do. And there, stood a small sized middle-aged man, staring at me blankly. "Hey..." He said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Well this is awkward..."_. I thought to myself. Trying to start a conversation, I decided to talk to him. "Uh... Do I know you...?" The little man shook his head, "Nope, not really. The name's Mitch, I'm your guardian angel." _Guardian angel? What's he talking about? Great. Trying break the awkwardness with that midget, and this is what I get._ _I mean, come on! Even Cat can say something more inteligent than that!_

"Yeah great, and I'm Jade, Goddess of the underworld." I answered, not buying every single word that he said. Mitch sighed. "Look, Jade, I know have your doubt about stuff like this, but listen..." He paused before continuing. "You died not too long ago." _What the- _"Died!? Is this some kind of joke!? Dude you better tell me what's-" Then, a flashback occurs. I suddenly remember the evening phone call with Vega, the black car with an idiotic driver, the crash... it felt so real... "Oh crap, I did die..." Mitch nodded, "Hmm, and guess what?" "What?" "You weren't supposed to die in that accident."

"What!?"

"You're not supposed to die in this time."

"I heard that! I meant why did you say I wasn't supposed to die!?" My voice got higher than it already was.

"I...kinda...you know... accidentally switched your death date with a 10 year-old Canadian girl whose name, ironically, happens to be Jadelyn Weston. Well, that time, I was eating so much chicken wing and got... confused... You're not supposed to die now, and yet you did. So... to sum it up, I... kinda made a mistake."

I couldn't get anymore pissed with this midget. God, how could he 'accidentally' switch my death date with a canadian!? (*Author's note : I have nothing against Canadian! I swear!) "Yes! You made a mistake! Big one! I gotta turn in my monster makeup project by the end of the week! Don't you know how hard I had worked on that chiz!? I've spent the last 96 hours of my goddamn life being in the same room as Vega without puking on her face so I can pass that class! Don't you know how much I sacrificed!?" He didn't seem so intimidated when I shout at him. Instead, he answered rather casually, "Okay okay okay, here's the deal. I'll give you a second chance to live."

"Yes, you should be. It IS your mistake after all... Anyway, what's the catch?"

"There's no catch. But there is a few conditions."

I facepalmed, "Now you're just trolling..."

Mitch hold up one finger, "One, you will use a new body, considering that your old body is already distroyed while you lived."

"Using a new body? Well I can live with that..."

"Two. You will start your life from the very beginning. That means your friends and family won't recognize you unless you told them who you really are."

"Three. Other than making up my mistakes by switching your death dates with another girl, there's also another reason why I'm willing to give you a second life."

"And what is that?"

"You have to find out that reason yourself. But I'll give you a clue : You will be romantically involved with two people once you live your second life. You have to choose one of them. If you choose the right person, you may live your life permanently. Otherwise, you will disappear from the world and people won't have any memories of you, including your life as Jade West. And you will be sent to the next world, which is, as what we call, heaven."

"What!? What kind of condition is that!?" I shouted at him.

"Hey, I didn't make the rules..." He shrugged, "So you in or not?"

My mind is at war right now. I couldn't decide wether I choose to take the deal or not. If I continue to live, and lucky enough to choose the right decision, I can be happy with that person forever. But if I choose poorly, I'll disappear without anyone remembering me for who I am.

After a few minutes of struggling, somehow I managed to make up my mind :

"I'm in."

Mitch smirked, "Very well then..." He reached his hand out in front of my face and everything went really bright. And dark again.

* * *

I managed to open my eyes, instead of being in a white room like just a minute ago, I found myself lying on the ground of an unused apartment. I rubbed my eyes and looked around,

"Wow, Mitch, you weren't kidding when you said I'd have to start all over... This place is a dump..."

My eyes widened. _Did I just say that...? I could've sworn that my voice just got lower! _And I noticed not only my voice changed, my legs got a little bit longer and my chest got flatter.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. The gender of your new vessel was chosen randomly. So don't get so surprised if you turned out to be a male." Without any invitations, Mitch just stood there, coming out of god-knows-where. "I get it! But why the heck did you-" He disappeared. _Just great..._ I ran towards the mirror, just to find a guy standing right in front of me. With brown hair-my actual hair color, blue-green eyes, pale skin, and the same bone structures that looked exactly the way I once had. Only with manlier features. Good thing that midget has great taste at choosing new body. I mean, look at me. I do NOT look ugly at all! And my dark brown combat boots, black jeans, black hoodie, and my gray t-shirt did help about my looks.

After about an hour of looking around my new *_coughs_*ugly*_coughs_* apartment and getting used to my new body, I got out of the building. _This place is oddly familiar. _When I looked to my left, I see a red colored building with a sign says 'Nozu' on it. _Don't worry, it's only seven blocks from school._

"_..."_

"_..."_

"Dammit! School! I gotta get to Hollywood Arts! Did Mitch leave me with any vehicle?"

"Uh... No..." Mitch came out of nowhere. _Again._ But only in smaller form, and he is currently sitting on my right shoulder.

"Well did you give me any money?"

"Nu-uh." He shook his head.

"Seriously, what kind of 'guardian angel' are you!?"

"It's already said in the contract, you'll have to start from the very beginning. Shouldn't you at least be more grateful that I bent the rules by providing you a nice and comfy apartment in a decent place?"

I rolled my eyes, "Pssh Whatever... I guess you leave me no choice then." I pulled my hoodie and started to walk towards school. How's everyone been doing? How's dad? Or mom? Or Cat, Robbie, and Andre? ...How's Beck... Or... _Tori_...? The thought of both of them made me walk faster to school.

On my way, some idiot stumbled in front of me and spilled hot coffee all over my face, "GAAAH! My face! IT BUURNNSS!" Shit! The coffee got into my eyes! Still screaming in agony, I sensed the person with hot coffee handed out a handkerchief from his/her bag and wiped my face with it. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" The person, who turned out to be a girl, sputtered.

"Sorry!? You should be! I've got hot liquid all over my-" As I turned to face her, my eyes widened. With that long tangled brown hair of hers, that beautiful big brown eyes filled with sadness and despair, surrounded with black circles, giving obvious evidence that she didn't get much sleep lately, her prominent cheekbones... Her usual tanned skin was now much paler than mine... She looked broken, more fragile than I had ever seen her in my entire life.

"_Tori...?"_

**How was it? Was it good? Bad? Worse? Do you still want me continue? Well, this story is not entirely original. I was inspired by an amazing K-ON! Fanfiction, "Whatever It May Be" as I recall it, I forgot who the author was, which has the same plot as I have. And I made this fic just to get this story out of my head, not because I'm against gay people, I swear, I don't! I just felt that Victorious lacks of any genderbend fanfictions, you know... like that... So, read, review, and play nice! :D**


	4. Author's Note : Please Read!

**Hey, guys, you know I've just updated not too long ago, but before I continue to my next chapter, I need you guys' opinion. You see, I'm considering to add Sam Puckett from iCarly in my later chapters as Cat's love interest. Should I, by any chance, genderbend her too (except that she was born a guy), or I should stick to the original Sam Puckett so Beck wouldn't be the only one being homosexual in the group? Your opinion would be appreciated, thank you! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guuuyyss! I'm back! I wanna say thank you for all your positive and negative review on this story. It really motivated me to write more often. And, apparently the original Sam is winning over the genderbent Sam. So, thanks for the vote, guys. It really helped. I was really considering to put some Puckentine in my later chapters because, you know... Puckentine is AWESOME. Aside from Jori of course. Anyway, read, review, and play nice! :D**

**Oh! Oh! P.s. I made Sikowitz as Jade's uncle! (Don't kill me please!)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Victorious, Mitch is from iCarly, I only own Male!Jade. and the other possible future character that might appear in this fic.**

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Tori, you better hurry up, or you're gonna be late for school!" Trina shouted from the living room.

"...Coming!" Tori said as she walked down the stairs. She looked very exhausted. With her messy brown hair, her same purple hoodie and black skinny jeans that she wore two days ago, she seems like she didn't even bother to look into the mirror or put some make up on to cover the black circles around her eyes. She looked broken beyond repair.

"Mom left some pancakes on the dining table."

"...'m not hungry." Tori replied weakly.

Trina stared sympatheticly at her sister, "Tori, you didn't even touch the meal I brought you last night. Or the other night. You should at least eat up. You'll need strength for school, you know."

"But I don't wanna go to school..."

She sighed, "Look, It's been three weeks since- _you know..._" Trina knew Tori was still sensitive about Jade's funeral, so she tried not to mention it in front of her, "And sitting in your bed all day long, while you cry your eyes out won't do you anything good but to hurt yourself more. Plus, you've been missing school so much lately. It's not good for your grades."

Tori just stood, not saying anything, but her eyes began to water. "...Just try to show up, okay? And whatever you do, don't stare at her locker for too long."

School was so much more painful that Tori had ever imagined. Everything that's in there really reminded her of Jade. She walked towards the 'Make It Shine' locker to grab her books. But, she noticed something different besides Robbie's locker. Seems like Jade's black locker with scissors glued on it had been removed by one of the school staff. "_I think this should be easier..." _She thought. Tori was about to head to Sikowitz' class where she bumped into Cat. "Hey... Cat." She noticed Cat's eyes was all red and puffy. She must've been crying all night long. "H-hey, Tori..." They kept staring at each other until Cat spoke up, "I-I still can't believe she's gone..." She said between her sobs. Still, Tori was too weak to speak.

Suddenly, they both heard footsteps and familiar voice coming from the opposite direction, "What the hell were you thinking!? You can't just throw away her stuff that easy!" Beck, his face was red because of anger, trailed principal Helen from behind. "Mr. Oliver, we didn't 'throw' her things away. We were going to clear out Ms. West's locker and return her belongings to her parents."

"What, so you're going to remove all her stuff in that locker just because she's dead!? You really don't have any respect on her, do you? Is that why you don't want to keep that locker the way it is!?

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Oliver, I do respect Jade as one of the best student in this school. But you do know we can't keep that locker much longer. There's an upcoming audition for new talented students here in Hollywood Arts. So we need to clear all unusable lockers including hers, of course, so we can make room for them. I'm sorry, but we really don't have a choice." And with that, principal Helen left him standing in the middle of the hallway. Tori and Cat the saw the whole scene with mouth agape.

"What're you looking at!?" With that, he stormed out of the hallway to head towards Sikowitz's class.

* * *

Sikowitz's class was just as quite. Even though there are no sitting rules in that room, still... No one dared to sit on Jade's usual chair. No one ever knows why.

"All right... Class. Today..." Sikowitz sat on the stage with a complete depression written all over his face just like that one time when he broke up with a girl named Bunny. But this time, he's even worse. Yeah, losing one of your best students was really a one thing you could hardly believe at, especially when that best student happened to be your niece. "Since I..." He paused. "Andre... Tori... Beck... Get up on the uhh... uh... Stage." Said teenagers did what their teacher told them. "Do a scene... any scene."

Beck's eyes glared darkly at Tori. Suddenly, a hand reached her cheeks at fast speed. Tori fell to the ground, her balance was off. Andre, on the other hand, restrained Beck's arms while shouted "Dude!? What's the matter with you!?"

"Let me go! That bitch deserves it!" Beck exclaimed, still strugling to let go.

Everyone was staring at them with rapt attention. But Cat only squeaked and covered her eyes.

"What do you mean!?"

"This is all her fault! If only she hung up sooner, she wouldn't have been gone by now!"

Tori stood up, tears are already streaming down her face. But not because of the pain that was burning on her right cheek. It was because of what he said. Every single letter that came out of his mouth, they could not be more true. Guilt rushed towards her entire body."..I... I need to get out of here..." Tori stormed out of the classroom. Then, Sikowitz looked up at the two teenagers on stage, "Andre, go find Tori. And Beck, detention for you after school."

**Tori's P.O.V.**

My heart was beating fast. _I...I really need to get out of here..._ His voice still rang through my head.

"_That bitch deserves it!"_

"_If only you hung up sooner, she wouldn't have be gone by now!"_

I walked faster and faster as my tear couldn't stop streaming down my face. _I desperately need to get out of this place... I-I just couldn't take it anymore... _

I stopped at Festus' to buy a cup of coffee, then continued my way to home. I didn't bother to call Trina because I didn't want to interrupt her in school. Dad is still out of town for work, while mom is probably hanging out with her friends right now, so I didn't bother to call her either.

So when I was walking across Nozu, there was a tiny poodle ran in front of me, causing me to snap out of my thoughts as I stumbled, and spilled my coffee all over some guy's face. He screamed, "GAAAH! My face! IT BUURNNSS!"

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" I muttered. Pulling a handkerchief out of my bag, I wiped his face with it. The guy exclaimed, "Sorry!? You should be! I've got hot liquid all over my-" I looked up to see him. It hit me like a ton of bricks when that pair of beautiful blue green eyes met mine. The sensation feels extremely familiar... As if I actually got the chance to see _her_ for the second time.

"_Jade, is that you...?"_

It just came into my dissapointment when I realized he's only a guy. A guy who happens to look like her. But still... I'm not sure though... somehow I feel there's something more about him that just having the same bone structure as Jade... somehow...

**Jade's P.O.V**

"I am so sorry for what I've done earlier." We decided to stop by at Nozu for a while after Tori spilt coffee all over my hoodie. And face. She offered me lunch and paid for the cleaning bills. Eh, nice new jacket and free food. Not so bad, is it? But then again... Just looking at her again makes me want to hug her so bad... Wait, what? Me? Hugging Tori? Ahahahahahah _yeah right..._ "I don't think I ever caught your name before." She asked. Well damn, how could I not see that question coming...?

"I'm Ja-"

_You can't use that name!_ I was cut off by the sound of my own voice in my head. "AAAAKE!" Tori lifted an eyebrow. " uh, Jake?" "Yeah... Jake..." _Think of a good last name, 'Jake'... hmm... You know you can't use your old last name... hmm... _Then I remembered one of that Japanese animated series where they have a strong girl who beat a lot of naked autistic monsters that's eating a lot of humans. "Ackerman. Jake Ackerman." Gah, why the fuck not. And Tori seems to buying it anyways. Hahah stupid.

"Alright. Jake. So, are you new here?"

"Uh... yeah sure, kinda..." I answered her.

"Kinda?" She seems doubful about my answer.

"Yeah. I used to live here when I was a kid. But my parents got divorced, so my dad and I moved to New York for awhile. But my dad died not long ago. So I guess I'm living with my mom now." Thank you acting skills and a guillable Vega.

"Oh your dad passed away? ...I'm sorry..." Tori's voice began to crack as I saw tears starting to well up at the corner of her eyes. "Hey, that's okay. You don't have to cry." I said, placing my hand on her back to comfort her.

"Noo... It's not you. It's just that... A friend of mine just passed away three weeks ago, so I'm a little sensitive about hearing that kind of topic." She brushed her tears away. I know what she meant 'a friend of hers' was me. And I don't even know why, that makes me want to pull her into a tight embrace, and say, "I'm here now. Don't you worry about that anymore. Please, don't cry!" Dammit, whatever happened to the great Jade West! I'm supposed to laugh at her pain right now! And yet I didn't.

"Oh... Sorry about that..." Was all I could say. "That's okay. Wow, I can't believe I just talked about my problems with a stranger. I must've really messed up." She chuckled weakly. "I have to say, you look kinda familiar with her. Do you happen to have any relations with Jade West?" _Yeah, closer than you think._

"Nope. Never heard of her." I lied. I could see her face came in with disappointment once again. Not long after chat, I heard a familiar voice coming from behind us, "Tori!" We've been approached a black skinned teenager with his trademark dread locks that I knew so well. "Hey, Andre." "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Andre noticed my presence, "So who is this?" Tori looked up to me and said, "This is Jake Ackerman. I spilled my coffee on his jacket, long story." He pulled out his hand to greet me, which I returned casually, "Nice to meet you, Jake." Man, introducing myself to a friend I know since third grade is really weird, "Sure."

"Tori, everyone is worried about you. You shouldn't be running off like that, you know. Come on, I'll take you back to school."

Her body seemed tense after hearing the word school. "...No." Andre frowned, but his face softened for a moment, "Don't worry, he's not gonna hurt you. Now come on, you've missed second period already." He? Who hurt Vega now? Andre pulled her hand and lead her outside, which she reluctantly returned."Uh... I know it's none of my business, but, who's the 'he' you were talking about earlier?"

"It's one of our friend, Beck Oliver. I get the feeling that Tori mentioned something about Jade West?" Andre said, without letting go of her hand.

"Your friend who died recently?"

"Yeah. Beck was her boyfriend while she was alive and he's pretty shaken up about her death. The dude wasn't thinking straight so he blamed Tori for it just a while ago. So she kinda... ran away..."

Beck hurting Tori? Because of me? The last time I saw them together, they were flirting at each other just to make me jealous. "Oh..." I saw Tori turned her head to face me and smiled, "So... I'll see you around?"

"Uh... Sure, I'll see you around."

Oh I'll see you around all right.

* * *

**Aaaand BOOM! End of today's chapter, thanks for reading. Don't worry, it's not over yet. If you find some kind of mistake about my chapter, please leave a comment on the review section. I'm aware that Jade seems nicer in my fic, but with a situation like this, I don't think I could make Jade her usual sarcastic mean self. And about the Ackerman thing? Yeah, I got it from watching Shingeki No Kyojin. It's the last name of a girl named Mikasa, and I can tell that she's awesome just by watching the first few episode about it. Even though I don't really watch that show because of the gory stuff they have. 'Till then, read, review, and play nice!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Oh my god, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Exams are going crazy, and I'm going to apply for highschool, so please understand my late update! I'm very very very very sorry for not updating really! 'Till then, read, review, and play nice!**

If it wasn't for Andre, Tori would've still in bed, rolling over in her own guilt and despair for who knows how long it would take. And she would constantly play a recording video of a certain black-haired rebel whom she oddly fell in love with, as a reminder that SHE was the cause of the girl's death.

So he decided that she needs to at least take a break of what she had been through this past three weeks and also to prevent Tori from having the idea of searching for a razor blade and ending her life with it. Or stopping by at the nearest drugstore to buy cyanides. Or even going through her parents drawer to find her father's gun. Because he knew that Tori was capable of doing that when she had the chance.

No, Andre could not let her do, or even let her _think_ about doing such things. He just loves her too much to see her suffer over something that is clearly not her fault, no matter how much she's trying to remind herself that it was.

So here they were, in Andre's car, on the way to karaoke dokie to meet with Cat and Robbie. One of the few places that he could come up with that might get her mind off Jade.

On the way to their destination was uncomfortably quiet. Neither of them had enough will or topics to even create a conversation. Andre was busy focusing on the road, while Tori was still in deep thoughts. And sometimes Andre could hear his best friend's coughs. He knew exactly why, it was because his car still has this pungent scent because of what Andre's grandmother did.

Yeah, it was never a good combination between one crazy lady's paranoid behaviour and a movie about insects. She'll immediately buy a bottle of bug repellant, and there's Andre's car and... you know the rest...

Right after they reached the destination and parked the car, Tori and Andre went inside Karaoke Dokie. Considering right now was a beautiful sunny weekend, it was to no surprise for the duo to find it difficult to find a place to sit. It would've been harder to search for their friends more if it wasn't for one prominent redhead waving her hands and calling their names.

They joined in the table after realizing it was Cat. But she was alone, Robbie was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Cat." Tori looked to her surroundings. "Where's Robbie?"

"Maybe he's in the restroom, napping. I'm not sure, he hasn't came out of the restroom since we got here," Cat replied innocently.

"Okay, I'm gonna find Robbie then." Andre excused himself and went searching for Robbie in the said place. While waiting for both boys to come, Tori and Cat ordered their foods and started chatting like always. Until Cat's phone vibrates which interrupted their talks. As the redhead read the message, her eyes widened as she gasped and covered her mouth with her palms.

"Cat? What is it?" Tori looked up at Cat who was now standing up, not getting her attention off the phone.

"Oh my god, I forgot! I was supposed to babysit today and, oh? Sam wants me to bring 2 buckets of fried chicken, one spicy and one extra spicy... And three chilli biscuits. Oh my god, oh my god! I gotta go. I'm sorry, Tori. I really am!" After grabbing her purse, Cat scurried outside the parking lot and left Tori all alone.

This is the third time this week that Cat had bailed on Tori for the babysitting job that she had started with her new roommate, Sam Puckett. Sure, it was a little bit sad to be left alone and not getting to spend time with her best friend so often like they used to, but Tori understood. The readhead had finally found her passion about babysitting and if she's happy, Tori's happy.

Just as she was enjoying the music that one of the customers sang, two tall young men approached her table, smirking.

_This is not going to be good..._

* * *

All Jake could do was curse under his breath. He never was the one for being told to do things. But in this case, he didn't have much of a choice. Being a Karaoke-Dokie waiter slash dishwasher was the only job available that doesn't require filling in applications or telling them your educational experience. As long as you know how to smile and washing dishes, then you are hired.

He wouldn't even consider on having a part time job if Mitch hadn't told him he needs to fill out his own needs without the help of the guardian Angel. _Some angel he is..._

And fortunately for Jake, he still has the same cunning, demented, criminal mind of one Jade West, so it's not very hard to frame other applicants who also wants to work here.

But his boss' repulsive attitude made him fight the urge of strangling him in sleep. And there's this blonde waitress with a disturbingly massive breasts who always winks at him and talks to him in an uncomfortably seductive way. And Jake's constant straight "No" answers didn't seem to make her get the message.

Jake was in the middle of washing dishes when his co-worker, Fred, shouted from the fry station. "Hey kid! There are new customers outside! And you haven't cleaned table six! Hurry the hell up!"

"Okay, okay I'm on it!" Jake immediately took off his dishwashing apron and hurried to the said table.

Wiping the table and unpleasantly scraping gums in the bottom, he overheard a rather interesting conversation behind him.

"Oh, come on. Let us buy you a drink." The owner of the voice was a male.

"Yeah, and after that, we can have fun together." A different male voice added.

Jake rolled his eyes and ignored them, what those two guys was saying or doing was none of his business. So he kept cleaning the table his co-worker asked him to do, until one familiar feminine voice caught his attention.

"I'm sorry, but I can manage to buy my own drink, thank you very much." Jake turned his head, only to find Tori sitting in front of two strangers, looking at her like a trapped gazelle that made Tori pretty much uncomfortable to share a seat with them.

One of the man had brown hair, while his friend had blonde. Both men was very well-built and had strong facial feature. Jake must admit, they look quite attractive. No wonder they were acting cocky around her.

"Aaaw come on! A pretty girl like you shouldn't be left alone like this. Let's hang out with us!" Said the brown-haired man sickly sweet but with a glimpse of demanding tone in it that makes Jake had troubles not to stomp his face.

"I'm sorry, but... I... have a boyfriend..." Tori lied. She might be one of the best actress in school, but Jake never find it so hard to tell wether she's lying or not.

"I don't see him," The man kept smirking.

"Turn around," For her sake, Jake decided to play along. All three of them turned towards his direction. Their eyes widened.

"Now you see him."

**Aaaand that's it for today. I'm going to face national exams in eight days, so wish me luck guys! 'Till then, read, review, and play nice!**


End file.
